


GETTING A SPARK STARTED  (From The Empire Strikes Back

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han mulls over thoughts about Leia.





	GETTING A SPARK STARTED  (From The Empire Strikes Back

GETTING THE SPARK STARTED

 

Han Solo sat at the controls of his ship, his lips puckered in either anger or frustration… He hadn’t decided yet.   
The droid C3PO had diagnosed the problem with the Falcon. and it and Chewbacca had gone to do the repairs.

But that wasn’t what had gotten under Han’s skin. It was that…that…PRINCESS…..

‘”Being held by me wasn’t enough to get her excited.”’ Han muttered under his breath, mimicking and paraphrasing  
what Leia had said when she’d been thrown into his lap, as he waited for any indication that the necessary part had been put in place.

“I’ll get this ship moving and get her somewhere and off my hands.” Han nodded for emphasis as he talked to himself.

Han tapped his fingers on the console deck, patience wasn’t one of his few virtues, as he continued to fume over the words…..’  
Women have clamored to sit on my lap in any cantina  
I went to. Why…sometimes, all I’d have to do is wink or give a nod!’ The Corellian smiled,  
justifying his appeal.

“She’s as cold as the planet we just left..I doubt if she could get warmed up on Tatooine.”

He sat there in the cockpit, mulling thoughts in his mind…..’Just what would thaw out  
that ice Princess…

Just then, he caught sight of sparks flashing into the corridor, it had to be her doing some  
welding.

Han smiled, rising from his seat…He’d decided to make his move….”A kiss…’ Han thought as he made his way down the corridor…   
“Maybe I’ll just start a spark of my own!”


End file.
